1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an endoscope for peripheral nerve blocks under direct observational control via the endoscope and to methods for making and using same. The new embodiments of the present invention relate to endoscope sheaths for use with endoscopes used in peripheral nerve blocks.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an endoscope including a stimulating electrode disposed at its distal end. Such an endoscope, when properly positioned under direct observational control via the endoscope, permits effective endoscope placement and electrode stimulation of the nerve for achieving effective peripheral nerve blocks under direct control using a local anesthetic agent. The new embodiments of the present invention also relate to endoscope sheaths including a stimulating electrode. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of video assisted procedures using endoscopy is available and is not new. Video assisted endoscopic procedures are used for vein harvesting, thyroid surgery, carpel tunnel release, etc. But all these techniques require a surgical incision.
Presently the peripheral nerve blocks are done using indirect methods like paresthesias, peripheral nerve stimulation and ultrasound guided techniques.
However, there are no video assisted endoscopic procedures available at present for the performance of peripheral nerve blocks for regional anesthesia including a stimulating electrode. Thus, there is a need in the art that is satisfied by this invention, where the present invention provides an apparatus and method for performing video assisted endoscopic peripheral nerve blocks for regional anesthesia under direct vision or through the use of a video monitor to permit electrode stimulation of a nerve, to insure proper identification of the nerve to be blocked via electrical stimulation. The present invention also provides sheaths adapted to surround a traditional endoscope and to permit electrode stimulation of a nerve, to insure proper identification of the nerve to be blocked via electrical stimulation.